


An Unlocked Window

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Chairs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A plan goes sideways and Tabris has to rescue Zevran. Not that that wasn't part of the original plan, but it really wasn't part of the original plan.Day five of the Fictober challenge.





	An Unlocked Window

**Author's Note:**

> Should be receiving my new keyboard in an undetermined amount of business days.  
Be warned that there is a very minor adult joke ahead.  
Prompt: Chair

The plan was for him to get captured in order to get inside and provide a distraction.

Unfortunately the plan had gone horribly sideways and now he was a bit tied up to say the least.

Thankfully enough, his capture itself lead to quite a distraction in the same sense.

"You know, mi amor may not take to kindly to someone else being the one to tie me to a chair, especially when she is not here to enjoy the fun that comes after," the Antivan's voice carried through the now almost empty halls as he spoke.

"Oi, would you shut up alread-" the man did not get to finish his sentence as an arrow had pierced his throat that seemed to have came from somewhere behind Zevran.

A chuckle came from the direction of the window.

"Dumb asses, the lot of them, barred the door to the room but didn't lock the fucking window, witless fucking- oh, I should probably untie you now."

Tabris always had a rather short attention span, just one of the many things he adored about her.

"I'd rather like that, unless you have other plans." She simply shook her head at him with a soft smile and got to cutting through his bindings.

"I take it that you attempted to get through the door?" He asked as he rubbed some of the numbness from his wrists.

The noise of exasperation she let out made him smile as well, "I spent all that time killing the ones in the hall, then I had to come in the window any-fucking-way!" He couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head at her.

"Either way, perhaps now it is time to leave this place, yes?"

"Fucking gladly!"


End file.
